miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Familienzeit
An dieser Stelle geht es noch einmal näher um Miyavis Familienleben. Wie Miyavi sich als Vater fühlt Miyavi erwähnt immer wieder, wie stolz er ist, Vater zu sein. Bereits im Vorfeld hat er sich riesig darauf gefreut, wie man seinen Blogeinträgen kurz vor und nach den Geburten von Lovelie und Jewelie entnehmen kann. Miyavi zu Time Out Tokyo auf die Frage, wie seine Vaterschaft ist: "Sehr gut! Vollkommen anders als wo ich noch Single war. Ich habe bemerkt wie wichtig es ist, eine Familie zu haben. Letztes Weihnachten und Neujahrstag verbrachte ich Zeit mit meinen Kindern, meinem Opa, meiner Mutter und meiner Frau ihrer Familie- es ist eine Weile her, seit ich so Zeit mit meiner Familie verbrachte." Dass seine Kinder viel verändert haben, erwähnt er ebenfalls oft. Miyavi glaubt fest daran, dass Kinder die eigene Vergänglichkeit hinauszögern können. Zu Freeworld:'' "...dass deine Zukunft selbst weitergeht. Im Grunde wächst deine Zeit die du hast doppelt, weil jemand mit deiner DNA... Ja, ein Kind mit deiner DNA lebt weiter, selbst nach deinem Tod. Es ist, als würde deine Zukunft eine längere Zeitspanne bekommen. Und deine Verantwortung in Richtung Zukunft wächst ebenfalls mehr, und deine Verantwortung gegenüber den Aktionen die du tust ebenso."'' Er gibt offen zu, dass er sich für seine Familie aufopfern würde. Zu Freeworld: "..ich habe eine Frau, Familie, Eltern, welche mich unterstützen und mich anfeuern, diese Träume zu verfolgen. In anderen Worten, sie sind diejenigen, die es möglich machen. Gut, du weißt nie was mal passieren wird, aber in diesem Verlauf, wenn ich wirklich entscheiden müsste, Ich würde es vorziehen, die Kinder zu beschützen. Im Allgemeinen bin ich ein ‚Alles oder Nichts‘-Mann, aber wenn ich die Hälfte von mir selbst aufgeben müsste, Ich würde es aufgeben für meine Kinder. Natürlich würde ich zögern, und wahrscheinlich würde ich es bevorzugen nicht aufzugeben, aber ich würde es tun. ... wenn es zu einer Entscheidung kommen müsste, wenn mein Kind sterben würde, genau dann und dort, ich würde mir den Arm abtrennen um sie zu schützen. Oder eher, ich würde stattdessen sterben. Ich bin willens, das für sie zu tun, aber bis dahin will ich weiter Gitarre spielen." Die Namen seiner Kinder Im Interview mit dem Koneko Magazin 2011 fiel die Frage, wie er und Melody auf die Namen kamen und ob sie sie beim englischen Namen rufen würden. Miyavi: "Oh ja.. das ist eine beliebte Frage. Wir haben uns für diese Namen entschieden, weil wir ihnen das Gefühl geben wollten, dass sie geliebt werden, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind. Und ja, wir benutzen die englischen Namen. Stell dir vor, du würdest den ganzen Tag gerufen werden mit "Liebes" und "mein Schatz". Sie werden niemals zweifeln, dass sie einen festen Platz in unserem Herzen haben." Teilung zwischen Arbeit und Familie I'm Time Out Tokyo Interview gab Miyavi zu, dass es nicht immer leicht ist zwischen Arbeit und Familie, Miyavi "Es ist schwer. Ich versuche nicht zu Hause zu sein, wenn ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren will, weil sie schreien und herumrennen. Deshalb gehe ich für gewöhnlich ins Studio um Lyrics zu schreiben und Musik zu komponieren. Ich versuche, ein Vater zu sein, der so oft wie möglich zuhause ist." ''Dem Konekomagazin antwortete Miyavi jedoch 2014 auf die Frage, wie er die Balance zwischen Vatersein und Rockstarsein vereinbart: ''"Meine Familie unterstützt mich so sehr, das ich mein Leben zwischen Rockstar und Vater gar nicht erst teilen muss." Auf Tour gehen die beiden nicht mit. Miyavi: "Nein nein, das ist zu hart. Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Ich muss mich auf die Show konzentrieren und fokusieren können." Im Videointerview mit ''INSIDE SHOCK MAGAZINE sagt er: ''"Es ist durchaus hart, weißt du. Von meiner Familie getrennt zu sein. Aber besonders wenn du gehst, von zuhause, ist es hart. Der Tipp, um es reibungslos zu machen, ist, dass du gehst, wenn sie schlafen. Das ist wirklich hart. Du schaust sie dir an wie sie schlafen, ihre Gesichter, nun schlafend, ihre Münder geöffnet, so in etwa macht er lächelnd vor an der Stelle. Das ist sehr süß. Aber die Zeit, die du von deiner Familie, oder den Menschen die du liebst, getrennt bist, ist auch wichtig, um vorwärts zu kommen. Und das ist ebenfalls der Weg, um sie zu schützen. Ich gehe vorwärts als Dad. Auch als Rockstar, aber als Vater muss ich das tun. Nicht nur Buisness, das ist mein Traum, aber zur selben Zeit um meine Familie zu schützen tue ich das auch. Und dann, nach der langen Zeit, wenn du deine Familie siehst, fühlst du noch mehr Dankbarkeit. Ich denke nicht negaativ über die Zeit, in der ich von meinen Leuten getrennt bin." Ausnahmen bilden nur vereinzelte Konzerte, hier einige Beispiele: 2011 nahm Miyavi am 21 Oktober Jewelie im House of Blues in Los Angeles mit auf die Bühne, sodass die Fans ihr ein Lied zu ihrem ersten Geburtstag sangen. 2012 wurde Miyavi in Tokyo bei seiner Ansprache von seinen rufenden Töchtern unterbrochen, worauf er mit einem Lächeln, Winken und einer kurzen Erklärung reagierte. Tante Christine postete am 26.12.12 ein Bild von Lovelie, die über den Fans stand und ihrem Vater beim Konzert zusah. Am 27.April 2014 trat Miyavi in LA im Troubadour auf, bei dem auch seine Kinder während und nach dem Konzert von Fans gesehen und fotografiert wurden. Sprache In mehreren Interviews wurde von Miyavi und Melody bestätigt, dass die Familiensprache Englisch ist, die Kinder aber zweisprachig erzogen werden. Miyavi 2011 zu TimeOut Tokyo: "Ich versuche mit meinen Kids in Japanisch zu reden, weil ich kein Englischmuttersprachler bin. Meine Frau spricht mit ihnen Englisch. Das ist ihre Muttersprache. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Kinder sich einmal so fühlen wie ich, als ich Englisch lernte, das war frustrierend." Gleichzeitig erwähnt er immer wieder, dass dies ihm ebenfalls hilft, sein Englisch zu verbessern, wenn er mit seiner Familie spricht. Miyavi zu den New Straits Times 2014: "Mein Manager, meine Frau und Mitarbeiter sprechen Englisch. Selbst meine zwei kleinen Töchter sprechen Englisch. Sie alle helfen mir." Musik Ob seine Kinder seine Musik hören, wird Miyavi in Interviews auch häufiger gefragt. Dem Konekomagazin 2014 antwortete er: ''"Ja, sie können jeden meiner Songs singen und tanzen dazu." ''Im INSIDE SHOCK MAGAZIN Interview antwortete er noch einmal präziser auf die Frage, ob sie seine Musik hören: "Ja ja. Streng genommen hören sie nicht darauf, sie singen. Und sie tanzen dazu. Sie imitieren so ein wenig, was ich tu. Zum Beispiel Gitarre spielen, den Kopf bangen." Auf die Frage, ob er ihnen beibrächte, Gitarre zu spielen, antwortet Miyavi im selben Interview, dass er dies nicht täte, sie es aber ausprobieren und er ihnen auch schon gezeigt hätte, wie man "slapt". Melody sagte im 2012 Metropolis-Interview auf die Frage, ob sie ihre Tochter Lovelie ins Musibuisness bringt (Weil sie auf dem Goldbelle Album selbst in einem Lied zu hören ist): "Nun, vielleicht ist es ein bisschen zu zeitig zu sagen, dass ich sie in dasMusikbuisness bringe, aber sie genießt es wirklich sehr, vor Leuten aufzutreten, sie liebt es zu singen und dieses Lied (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star), als wir ihr sagten "Schau mal, Lovelie" und ihr die Kopfhörer aufsetzten und sie vor das Mikrofon setzten und sagten "Ok, sing ein Lied", sie sang direkt dieses und hatte keine Probleme. Und sang es wieder und wieder..." sonstiges Wissenswertes * Viele Fans waren überrascht bzw. erschrocken, dass Miyavi seine Kinder schon zeitig auf eine Schule gäbe. Tätschlich handelt es sich jedoch um eine "Preschool", eine Vorschule, was wie bei uns dem Kindergartensystem zugeordnet werden kann. Die Einrichtung soll ebenfalls zweisprachig sein. * DIe Kinder gehen auf eine International School, in der auch Englisch gesprochen wird. (mehrfach in Interviews erwähnt; u.a. auch Metropolis Interview) * 2014 zog Miyavi dann, um seine internationale Karriere voranzubringen, mit seiner Familie nach L.A. Links zu den Interviews, aus denen die Zitate stammen, findet ihr auf der Seite Quellen. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Familie